Helping You
by SpeakOutLoudX
Summary: Shaz and Chris's worlds are thrown upside down. How will the station cope with a baby on the way. Sort of set after 2X03. A Chris/Shaz story with a hint of Gene/Alex Rating only because I'm paranoid an ofcourse - Gene being Gene!
1. Chapter 1

DCI Gene Hunt sat with his head on his desk; fast asleep. DI Alex Drake walked into the office to see the empty bottles all around him. She opened his office door and walked in. She didn't care if she woke him up or if he shouted at her, this was unacceptable – even by his standards. As she cleared the bottles away (as noisily as possible), he began to stir.

"Crikey Bolls, isn't this a little early for you?" he yawned as he woke up.

"How come you always assume it's me? It could have been Shaz or Chris or Ray, well perhaps not Ray..." Alex said still clearing the mess around him.

"Only you would dare to disturb me while I was sleeping," he grunted, leaning back in his chair. Alex was expecting more of a fight when it came to Gene Hunt. But it was clear that he had had a long night. She sat on the desk infront of him.

"Well, you didn't come to Luigi's last night; I thought I best come in early to see if you were here. Why are you here anyway?" she leaned forward so she could whisper into his ear, "Were you think about the Mac thing again?" Gene didn't get time to answer before the doors burst open and the rest of the CID crew walked in. Alex jumped off the desk, stepped out of Gene's office and walked to her own desk. She looked around to her work Colleagues (who were all staring at her as she walked out of Gene's office there was one person missing.

"Chris, where's Shaz this morning?" she asked. Alex had become quite attached to Shaz, her being the only other female in the whole department.

"She said she'll be here in a bit Ma'am. Said she had something to pick up on her way into work," Chris said as he sat down and started ruffling through some papers.

A few moments later Shaz walked, in her eyes slightly red and puffy. Chris looked up and smiled at her. Shaz just gave him a weak smile before walking looking down and walking to her desk, clutching her bag tightly to her chest. Chris looked to Ray, who just rolled his eyes, before looking to Alex. Alex saw the confusion in his eyes, she winked at him and walked over to Shaz.

"Are you OK Shaz?" she whispered. Shaz smiled and nodded but Alex could see the tears forming in her eyes. Alex stood Shaz up and guided her out of the room, into the ladies toilets. She was sure no one would follow them in there, so Shaz was free to cry without the others teasing her.

"Shaz, do you want to talk about it?" Alex asked, putting her hand on Shaz's shoulder. Shaz pulled a crumpled up paper bag from her handbag and gave it to Alex. She unwrapped to reveal a pregnancy test box.

"Are you..." Alex stuttered

"I don't know Ma'am. I was too scared to take it alone and I don't want Chris to find out, not yet anyways. I just don't know what to do!" Shaz whispered, bursting into more tears.

"Do you want me to stay with you while you do it?" Alex asked, as she hugged the crying girl before her. Alex felt Shaz nod into her shoulder. They stood there for a few more moments, until Shaz was ready. Eventually she pulled away and took the test from out of the box.

Alex and Shaz sat on the floor of the bathroom, with their backs to the wall, while the test lay on the edge of the sink.

"I don't know if I look," she stammered.

Alex took Shaz's hands and whispered gently: "Take as long as you want,"

Shaz drew a deep breath, stood up, walked over to the sink and picked up the test. Shaz dropped the test almost immediately after she picked it up. Both her hands flew to her stomach. Alex didn't need to ask if it was positive or not, she knew just by her reaction.

"What am I going to do?" Shaz whimpered.


	2. Chapter 2

"What am I going to do?" Shaz whimpered.

"Well maybe you should talk to Chris..." Alex whispered as Shaz nodded.

"It's not bad is it? I mean we are engaged and all. Blimey me mum would have a heart attack if she thought I was pregnant before actually married. Mind you I suppose I am now eh?" Shaz gave a nervous laugh as she looked up to her DI.

"Of course it isn't bad! Why don't you go and talk to Chris. I'm sure it will be fine! I can come with you if you like?" Alex said reassuring Shaz. Shaz and Alex made their way to the office. They were just outside the door when Shaz froze and backed up a few paces.

"I don't think I can do it ma'am, not here," she whispered, not wanting to be overheard.

"Okay well, we will just go in and act like nothing is happening for now. Maybe later..." Alex smiled as they walked into CID. Of course both of them had forgotten that there were glass windows all around the outside of the office, so they were greeted by everyone staring at them. Shaz walked to her desk ignoring the stares for the second time that morning.

"Where the bloody 'ell have you two been?" barked the Guv. Alex just disregarded his comment before sitting on the edge of her desk. Gene glared at her for a moment before carrying on.

"Right as I saying. There has been an armed robbery at a downtown restaurant. Shaz, Chris, you get the plods and follow us down. Ray, Bolly, you have the great pleasure of riding with me. Ray and Gene walked out of the door. Alex followed closely behind, giving Shaz a small smile as she went. Chris grabbed Shaz's coat and her hand before following in pursuit.

"Well, where is the bleedin' gun then?" Ray shouted at a witness, clearly getting impatient with him. Alex just walked past him, without so much as looking at them, and headed to where Gene and Chris stood.

"You see them holes in the wall Bolls. See how they form an 'H'? That would be the mark of a Miss Harriet Wakefield."

"Who?" Asked Alex as she walked closer to the mark.

"A girl with the wrong sorta background, both her dad and brother and in the cells for attempted murder and armed robbery. Guess daddy's little girl's all grown up now," Gene grunted as he headed back to where Ray was. Shaz came up behind Alex and took a picture of the mark.

"I thought you might be needing a picture ma'am, you had that look in your eye." Shaz said gently, giving Alex a small smile.

"Thanks Shaz. Come on then, we better get back." Alex and Shaz started to walk to the door, closely followed by Chris. Suddenly, Shaz stopped and ran into the bathroom, holding her stomach. Chris tried to follow but Alex caught his arm.

"Let me go," she whispered and walked towards the bathroom.

Back at the station, Shaz sat at her desk looking slightly pale, while Chris and Ray sat at their desk throwing bits of paper at each other like 9 year olds. Guv and Alex had been in his office arguing as usual. When Guv stormed out of his office, everyone looked up. But he didn't walk straight out of the door; he stopped in front of Shaz. She didn't look up, but stayed looking at her desk in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

When Guv stormed out of his office, everyone looked up. But he didn't walk straight out of the door; he stopped in front of Shaz. She didn't look up, but stayed looking at her desk in fear.

"Next time you feel like being ill, make sure it's not whilst your on duty. Do you understand WPC Granger?"

"Gene, leave her alone, she obviously isn't feeling too good!" Alex snaps before Shaz has time to answer. Gene turned around sharply to face Alex. He walked over to his DI's desk, leaning over whispering into her ear. He left to go to his own office. He stopped at the door.

"And next time I want your opinion I will ask for it Bolly!" he snapped before slamming his door shut. The whole of CID looked over to Alex whose cheeks had now turned a delicate shade of pink. Alex ignored them and walked over to Shaz. Kneeling by her chair the two started to whisper to each other, much to Chris' annoyance.

"Oi, Ray what d'ya suppose their talkin' about?" he shouted-whispered across his desk.

" 'ow should I know?" he said, lighting a cigarette. Chris leant back in his chair looking over to Shaz and Alex were still talking. He made a mental note to talk to Shaz about it, but within 5 minutes he forgot why, so he just let it go.

20 minutes later, business had resumed as normal. Alex stood by the white board pinning up the pictures Shaz had taken of the crime scene. Drawing up links and started to build her psychological profiles. Shaz sat by her desk tapping away at her type writer. Ray and Chris sat at their desks filling in some sort of paperwork incorrectly. Not really paying attention to what they were doing. Gene sat in his office watching Alex through his window, looking as domineering as usual.

Shaz looked up from her type writer and ran out of CID, knocking her bag over as she went, spilling the contents all over the floor. Everyone looked round but the resumed whatever they were doing. Ray through a piece o paper at Chris, trying to catch his attention. After that didn't work he threw a pencil that hit in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Chris whined as he looked round to Ray

"D'ya wanna know what's up with Shaz?" he asked giving him an evil looking smile.

"Well... 'course I do but she'll tell me eventually... won't she?" stuttered Chris. He looked over to where Ray was pointing to Shaz's bag in the floor. Chris stared for a few moments before looking back to Ray and going over to the spilled mess.

He started to put the things back in the bag before Ray came over, taking everything out again.

"C'mon, don't be a poof!" he said.

When Ray saw the pregnancy test and handed to Chris, both of them standing up.

"Why would Shazzer need a pregnancy test?" asked Chris, generally thinking about what it meant.

"Why do you think stupid?" Ray said, smacking him across the back of the head. Chris turned to head back to his desk, rubbing his head in pain. When he looked up and saw Shaz at the door, a horrified look on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris turned to head back to his desk, rubbing his head in pain. When he looked up and saw Shaz at the door, a horrified look on her face.

"Why d'ya think ya twonk?" asked Ray sarcastically, walking over to his desk, not knowing Shaz was in the doorway.

"Shaz..." Chris stuttered. Ray stared at him for a second, confused by his comments, and then looked to where Chris was staring at Shaz. Shaz ran back out of CID, tears flowing down her cheeks. Chris started to follow her before Alex put her and on his shoulder.

"Let me," she whispered gently before running after Shaz. Alex found her in the bathroom, curled up in the corner. She walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"It'll be okay," Alex said as she hugged Shaz.

"This isn't how I wanted him to find out, not in front of the whole department!" Shaz sniffed.

"Well, if it's any help, I don't think he put two and two together, I could go and get him if you want..."

Shaz nodded gently. Alex stood up and went in search for Chris. She didn't have to look very far though, as he was standing outside the bathrooms. Chris quickly backed away babbling about how he was sorry and something else that Alex couldn't quite make out.

"Did you follow us here?" Chris nodded shamefully, "We'll back a DI out of you yet Chris," That made him smile a little, before he realised why he followed her in the first place. He started to speak but Alex cut him off telling him that Shaz wanted to speak to him. Chris started to walk into the bathroom before he stopped and backed up.

"I can't go in there boss, I mean ma'am..."

"Okay, I know a place you can talk. You wait here then," Alex disappeared into the bathroom, only to quickly reappear a few seconds later followed by Shaz. "Come with me," she said. Chris tried to take Shaz's hand but Shaz just pulled away and moved closer to Alex. When they arrived at the doors to CID, both Chris and Shaz paused a little before being dragged through the doors and pulled towards Gene's office. Alex barged in without knocking, which woke Gene up, and he wasn't too impressed at Alex just walking into his office.

"What the bloody 'ell d'ya think you're doing Bolly?" Gene roared.

"Get out," she ordered

"I don't think so; this is my office, unless I'm very much mistaken!"

"Fine, well I need to talk to you about the case anyway. So will you please come with me," She pleaded. Gene huffed as he followed her out. Leaving Shaz and Chris to talk in his office.

"Alright Bolly, what did you need to talk to me about?" he asked as they approached Alex's desk.

"Hm? Oh nothing, I just needed a private place for Shaz and Chris to talk," she smiled at him, feeling the laughter emerge as Gene's face got redder through anger.


End file.
